utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Un:c
Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube.un:c's YouTube channel about page un:c, pronounced anku (アンク), and formerly Sune-chama (スネちゃま) is an with an energetic voice. He usually sings with a sharp and high voice, as for example in his cover of "Leia" . His high voice however can equally well sound cute and childish, which he uses quite often such as in his cover of "Yuukei Yesterday" . His cute voice can also go rather boyish-deep, as to be seen in his most popular cover, "Yobanashi Deceive" , which has over 450K views as of April 2014. He at times might sing in a more mellow voice, for example, his "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." . It also shows both his high voice and deep voice. un:c also likes to insert entertaining ad-libs or spoken lines like in his cover of "Nekomimi Archive" . and extra melodies or chants such as in his cover of "Hakkin Disco" or "Setsuna Trip" . As seen in his "Senbonzakura" cover, he also sometimes includes little rap sequences into his covers, though more seldom. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # 2GS First Trip (May 08, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # Pallet ( album) (Released on November 17, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # KRAD VORTEX (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # Gokusai Monochrome (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on March 12, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # Circle of Friends Vol.3 (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.01.06) (as Sune-chama) # "Tomodachi Ijou Koibito Miman" (2008.01.11) (as Sune-chama) # "Hardrock de Mikkumiku!!!!!" (2008.02.17) (as Sune-chama) # "Let's! Ohime-sama dakko wo Hogoshadouhan" (2008.02.24) (as Sune-chama) # "Hokori Kabutteta Uchi no Medley" (2008.07.19) (as Sune-chama) # "IMMORAL" (2009.03.20) # "Don't say Lazy" -boys' school ver.- (2009.05.31) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" (2009.06.18) # "RE:BRIDGE" (2009.07.21) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.31) # "Go Forward" (2009.10.20) # "Blue" (2010.01.11) # "R-18" (2010.02.15) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.06.06) # "Pants Nugeru mon!" (2010.06.10) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.09.25) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! song) (2010.10.05) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.21) # "Seikan Hikou" -Jazz arrange- (2010.12.31) # "Koiiro Byouto" -Mikuo x Akaito ver.- (2011.01.23) # "Leia" (2011.02.02) # "Otoko no Ko Memorable" (2011.03.11) # "Last Effect" (2011.04.22) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.01) # "Black Rebel" (2011.07.17) # "Ouchi he Kaerou" (Let's Go Home) (2011.09.30) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.09) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped after Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.12.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou" (2012.01.09) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.07) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheat Life Game) (2012.02.11) # "Anpanman wo Nomlish Honyaku" (2012.03.02) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of "Valentine Day Kiss") feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz and KOOL (2012.03.14) # "BADYEAR" (2012.03.28) # "Odoroshi Rider" (2012.04.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.05.16) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (First Love Picture Book -another story-) (2012.06.29) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2012.07.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) (2012.08.03) # "Children Record" (2012.08.18) # "Scapegoat Amplifier" (2012.09.06) # "Kurumi Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) # "Tenso Distress" (Flying Mouse Distress) (2012.09.24) # "Deadline Circus" feat. un:c, MidoriInu. and Purikuma (2012.09.28) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.10.12) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.10.27) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.11.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Kami Kyoku" (Godly Song) (2012.12.14) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, kazyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.14) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2013.02.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. un:c and kradness (2013.04.22) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.24) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.01) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Life Line" (2013.05.16) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. un:c, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki and Kony (2013.06.21) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat. un:c, Yuikonnu and Hotori (2013.06.22) # "Albino" (2013.07.03) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2013.08.02) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.10) # "Tsukiakari" (2013.09.19) # "Ore wa Cookie wo Yaki Tsudzukeru" (2013.09.30) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magic Robot) (2013.10.24) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.27) # "Mr. Déjà vu" (2013.11.23) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.13) # "Jab Jab LOVE" (Original with GigaP & Kumano Kiyomi) (2013.12.20) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2014.01.18) # "Another Hero" (2014.02.05) # "Lost Highlights" (Original with ) feat. un:c, luz and Mamu (2014.02.08) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. un:c and Mafumafu (2014.02.15) # "Minagoroshi no Magic" (The Magic of Massacre) (2014.03.16) # "Babylon" feat. Hashiyan and un:c (2014.03.18) # "Lost One no Goukoku" -Band arrange ver.- feat. un:c and Amatsuki (2014.03.19) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.13) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (2014.05.02) # "Rising Hope" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP) (2014.06.13) # "Nanakorobi Yaoki Sennen no Tabi" (2014.06.27) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.06) # "Life is a Journey" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.07.21) # "Deriheru Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (2014.08.03) # "Nishi he Iku" (To the West) (2014.08.27) # "Summertime Record" (2014.09.30) # "Tamafukuro wo Kanisasareta" (2014.10.05) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (2014.10.11) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Youkai Exercise Number One) (2014.10.16) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (Diagnosis: Lovesickness) -Male ver.- (2014.12.16) # "Miraisen" (Future's Horizon) (2014.12.16) # "Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Middle Schooler Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.01.11) }} Commercially Featured Discography For Smiley*2GS albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |crossfadeNNDID = sm19688576 |crossfadeYTID = 5N1DunfvR9M |shops = }} |track1title = Setsuna Trip |track1info = (Momentary Trip) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = Last Note. |track2title = Children Record |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Jin |track2arranger = Jin |track3title = Shunkan Hideout |track3info = (Moment Hideout) |track3lyricist = Task |track3composer = Task |track3arranger = Task |track4title = Sayoko |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtataP |track5arranger = UtataP |track6title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track6info = (Netgame Addicts Sprechchor) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track7title = |||Toluthin Antenna||| |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track8info = (1,2 Fanclub) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = MikitoP |track9title = Dead Line Circus |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Jessica |track10lyricist = Kururingo |track10composer = Kururingo |track10arranger = Kururingo |track11title = Hatsukoi no Ehon ~ another story ~ |track11info = (First Love Picture Book ~ another story ~) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arranger = HoneyWorks |track12title = Toeto |track12lyricist = |track12composer = TravoltaP |track12arranger = TravoltaP |track13title = Kami Kyoku |track13info = (Godly Song) |track13lyricist = OnyuuP |track13composer = OnyuuP |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Tenso Distress |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = ↑Jinsei Game↓ |track3info = -ikasama mix- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Yuzuhiko |track3arranger = |track4title = Gigantic O.T.N |track4info = (un:c, kradness (chorus), Mafumafu (chorus)) |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = GigaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Pink Stick LUV |track5info = (un:c Hashiyan) |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Taketori Overnight Sensation |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = HoneyWorks |track6arranger = |track7title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Last Note. |track7arranger = |track8title = Saikyouiku |track8info = (un:c, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = |track9title = Hoshiai |track9info = (un:c, Itou Kashitarou, LeftyMonsterP) |track9lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track9composer = LeftyMonsterP |track9arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track10title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track10info = (un:c, Amatsuki (chorus), Mafumafu (chorus)) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Suzumu |track10arranger = |track11title = Houkago Stride |track11info = |track11lyricist = Last Note. |track11composer = Last Note. |track11arranger = |track12title = Arikitari Heroes |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Abstract Nonsense |track13info = -Arrange ver.- |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Neru |track13arranger = Mafumafu |track14title = Motteke! Sailor Fuku |track14info = (Lucky☆Star OP) (Bonus track) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery |BADYEAR.png|un:c as seen in "BADYEAR" Illust. by Shidu (しづ) |unc white day kiss.25793483_p1.png|un:c as seen in "White Day Kiss" |Unc twitter 2.png|un:c's previous Twitter icon |Unc Twitter.png|un:c's previous Twitter icon |unc twitter.png|un:c as seen in his Twitter |anku Yay Yay Yay.png|un:c as seen in his "Yay! Yay! Yay!" dance cover |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|From left to right: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang and Urata in their cover of "Kurumi☆Ponchio" |Unc blog.png|un:c as seen in his blog banner |unc NND.png|un:c as seen on his user page |unc twitter2.png|un:c's current Twitter avatar |Un-c_utastar.png|un:c featured in the cover of UTA★ST@R vol.7}} Trivia * He says he has low blood pressure.His blog profile * The first thing he does when he comes home is to turn on the computer. * He sleeps an average of 5 hours per day. * He updates his blog 1 to 2 times a day. * He started dieting and training to build up stamina for live concerts, and he was able to lose 4kg, he has 6kg left to reach his goal.A Twitter post about his diet training He has been doing this for one or two months and is taking it easy.A Twitter post about his 1-2 Month * He has the same birthday as clear. * He is currently 64 kg, and his height is 169 cm.A Twitter post about his height * He likes pietro dressing.A Twitter post about pietro dressing * He claims to have a bra size of B.A Twitter post about his bra size * He has a mascot dog, analogically to his name pronounced "anku", named Wanku, for which he has created a Twitter account for. Un:c has dressed up like him in his dance cover of "Yay! Yay! Yay!" before. External Links * Blog * Twitter * un:c live website